Thinking can get you into trouble
by Joy726
Summary: Just what the title says. WARNING Grissom and Sara Romance


Title: Thinking can get you into trouble

Author: Joy

Summary: It's really too short to summarize.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car let alone a multi-million dollar television show.

Spoilers: All four seasons just to be safe.

A/N: I didn't bother to have this little thing beta'd so all mistakes as usual belong to me. I do just LOVE reviews, constructive criticism, suggestions, etc.

Catherine walked down the silent hall of the Las Vegas Crime Lab thinking of the previous day that had been spent with her daughter. Lindsey was slowly adjusting to life without her father. The fights at school had stopped but now the young girl had taken a liking to wearing solid black outfits. Yesterday however had been like old times. Lindsey had been a little girl again instead of a pre-teen. There had been no bitterness and no anger. Catherine sighed. She just wished that more days could be like the one before.

As lost as she had been in her thoughts, Catherine hadn't realized that she was already standing in the doorway of the break room. She looked in to find Warrick sitting at the table. His head was propped in his hands as he read from a file. She shifted her gaze and it came to rest on Sara who was standing at the counter. She was pouring coffee into two mugs. As Catherine watched Sara she felt a pang of regret.

Things had always been at the very least a little tense between the two women. In the beginning the tension was due to Catherine's resentment over Grissom calling the younger woman to Las Vegas. Later on it was their personalities that had conflicted. When Eddie had been murdered Catherine had lost all perspective and had blamed Sara when she couldn't find the evidence that just wasn't there.

Now she walked into the break room and announced her presence. "Hey guys."

Warrick looked up from his file. He smiled slightly. "Hi Cath." He went back to the papers in front of him. He looked up again as an afterthought. "How was your day off?"

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to dispel the tiredness. He looked as though he had been in the lab all day.

"Great! Lindsey and I went hiking and we had a picnic." She glanced up as Sara set a cup of steaming coffee in front of Warrick. He smiled gratefully at the brunette. Catherine was slightly surprised when Sara set the second cup in front of her. "Thanks, Sara." Maybe their relationship could improve after all. She smiled at Sara feeling relieved when it was returned.

Sara turned back to the counter, glad at the small bit of peace between her and Catherine. The short interaction had lifted her spirits considerably. She was reaching for a third cup when Nick stepped into the room.

"Hey guys. I just had a thought." He greeted the three CSIs in the room.

"Nick, I read somewhere that every time a man ejaculates he makes room for a new thought." Sara paused, grabbed a bottle of instant hand antiseptic and tossed it to a shocked Nick. He caught the bottle reflexively. Warrick snickered behind his cup and Catherine just barely managed not to choke on her coffee.

Grissom, who had been right behind Nick, said; "Cite your source."

A slight blush creeped up Sara's neck and into her face. "Cosmo."

Grissom smirked and motioned for Nick and Sara to sit at the table to receive their assignments. Sara picked up her coffee and walked to the table, casually brushing her arm against his chest in the process. The heat emanating from his large frame made her shiver.

Once they were seated Grissom looked at the assignment slips in his hand. "Nick and Catherine; you have a burglary just off the strip." He handed Catherine the slip and the two left the break room. "Warrick, how is your DB?"

"Still dead. But I'm tieing up loose ends right now." He added when Grissom just stared at him with and eyebrow raised.

"Good. Sara and I will be on a multiple outside of town. When you get through come give us a hand."

Warrick nodded and stood to leave. Sara got up and walked to the sink to wash her coffee cup. Grissom looked around for witnesses. Seeing none, he approached Sara from behind. He came to a stop with barely an inch separating them. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He gazed at her neck for a long moment, fighting the urge to place his lips there.

Sara paused from rinsing her mug and turned off the water when she felt him step behind her. He was standing so close that she could feel his warm breath tickling the hair on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, fighting the desire to lean back into him. His breathing had quickened and she wondered what he was thinking.

Suddenly he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "We'd better wrap this case up tonight."

He lifted a hand to curl his fingers around her upper arm. "I'm planning on doing some heavy thinking after work." Sara almost groaned out loud at his words. Her stomach clenched as the possibilities swirled in her head. He leaned forward even further and let her feel his smile against her neck. His tongue snaked out to taste the soft skin just under her hairline. She actually did groan then.

"Grissom." She gulped and took a steadying breath. "We'd better get going." He backed up quickly, worried that he had over stepped his bounds. He grinned lustily when she added, "Especially if we're going to solve this by the end of the shift."

End


End file.
